O Dilema da Varinha
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Entre todas as coisas complicadas da vida de um bruxo, a escolha da sua varinha se encontra no topo da lista ainda mais se você é um Black Weasley e não há uma varinha que lhe sirva completamente, bom... há uma... Única. [fic ciclo secretus]


**Lemmie-chan: Feliz Aniversário!**

**Fic do ciclo Secretus.**

**O Dilema da Varinha.**

Hermione sentia a peso leve e extasiante do braço de Draco sobre si, envolvendo sua cintura de forma possessiva.

Uma fraca luminosidade invadia o quarto apesar das grossas cortinas de cor verde escuro, quase negro.

Então, apesar de uma parte de si desejar ardentemente permanecer nos braços do marido, Hermione se esforçou para sair dos braços dele, sem despertá-lo, porém falhou já que ao menor movimento da esposa, Draco, tornou mais forte seu abraço fazendo-a novamente deitar a seu lado.

- aonde vai tão cedo, Senhora Malfoy? – a voz dele, ainda estava naquele tom rouco de quem mal acordou e fez com que um arrepio percorresse Hermione.

- tenho um dia longo, hoje, Senhor Malfoy... – Hermione disse, sua voz entrecortada e levemente tremula. Seus olhos escurecendo de desejo.

Draco sorriu ao ver o desejo refletido nos olhos da esposa, e tomou os lábios desta em um beijo apaixonado, sentindo um calor incrível tomar seu corpo como se ainda fosse um jovem de dezessete anos... E era o mesmo calor que nascia dentro de Hermione, eles provavelmente ficariam um bom tempo ainda no quarto se de repente um barulho de explosão não os perturbasse.

Hermione ergueu seus olhos na direção da porta, se afastando um pouco de Draco, enquanto esse deixava um leve murmúrio de raiva escapar de seus lábios, os olhos de ambos se encontraram e juntos como se fosse combinado um perguntou ao outro:

- o seu ou a minha?

- a sua ou o meu?

Para logo depois caírem na risada.

Hermione então se levantou e colocou o robe negro de seda e Draco ficou apenas a observá-la, enquanto ela abria a porta.

- eu vou ver se não houve algo sério, e enquanto isso senhor Malfoy guarde exatamente esse pensamento, voltarei para colocá-lo em prática.

Hermione fechou a porta deixando Draco com um sorriso malicioso preso em seus lábios.

Hermione desceu as escadas e foi em direção ao que o marido chamava de mini laboratório de poções da casa, um que era tão grande quanto o principal, mas pertencia a Morgana e Caleb.

Hermione abriu a porta sorrateiramente e olhou dentro da sala, e teve que conter o riso ao ver a cena.

Havia fuligem por toda a parte e uma Morgana de olhos meio fechados de raiva olhava tudo ao redor desanimada, seu corpo coberto de fuligem não deixava dúvidas de que era a responsável pela bagunça, mas Hermione se enganou nisso, ao ver Caleb se aproximar de Morgana com um sorriso culpado em seus lábios.

- desculpe, M&M...

Este estava em pior estado que a ruiva, já que era evidente que uma parte mínima de seu cabelo estava chamuscado, ninguém perceberia isso, mas é claro que Hermione perceberia qualquer coisa no filho.

A bruxa ouviu um suspiro sem ânimo da garota.

-sinceramente Caleb da próxima vez, eu usarei um vestido que eu não goste!

Hermione notou que ao ouvir Morgana falando sem raiva, Caleb relaxou, e se permitiu um sorriso.

- ok, eu juro, só mais um tentativa, e eu deixo isso de lado! – Havia uma felicidade e uma perseverança nos olhos de Caleb que Hermione ficou curiosa sobre o que eles estavam aprontando, mas logo viu que não teria respostas.

- francamente, você acha que nossos Pais não estão acordados e provavelmente... – Morgana ia se virando na direção da porta enquanto falava e logo sua voz morreu e sorriu encabulada para Hermione, para logo completar – já estarão vindo para cá.

Caleb corou furiosamente.

- mãe, eu posso explicar! – ele começou falando ainda da cor de seus cabelos.

O que fez Morgana sorrir ainda mais.

- eu sou toda ouvidos a ti, querido.

Mas o que Caleb ia dizer morreu na garganta dele e ele olhou para o motivo de tal fato com adoração febril.

Afinal uma distração de cabelos negros acabava de entrar na sala passando por Hermione e lhe dando um abraço.

Vega Black, era a distração.

- olá maninha do meu coração! – Vega tinha um sorriso radiante do tipo que trás sol a uma manhã de inverno – sabia que você é a minha irmã favorita?

Hermione então abraçou a irmã caçula com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- obrigada Vega, esquecerei que isso se deve ao fato que eu sou sua única irmã, e de que provavelmente você quer algo...

Vega colocou as mãos em frente ao seu coração e simulou que estava magoada, mas logo riu.

E se virou para Caleb, ela iria correr até ele e o abraçar, mas o estado deste a fez apenas sorrir e dizer um olá, enquanto analisava o estrago.

Logo Pollux apareceu também com seus cabelos negros, e incrivelmente parecido com Sirius.

Hermione olhou para os dois e por fim se lembrou que combinara com a mãe, de irem juntas até ao Beco Diagonal. E pensando na mãe, esta não se demorou a entrar no laboratório também.

- o que houve aqui? – Bella Black estava radiante, sua beleza que Azkaban roubara por quatorze anos fora devolvida nos últimos anos e até mesmo poderia se dizer que fora aprimorada com a idade. Assim como a de Sirius.

Foi Morgana que respondeu.

- apenas um teste mal sucedido, nada demais.

Bella se virou olhando diretamente para o neto, por um segundo e riu.

- até nisso você tinha que puxar ao Sirius, hein Caleb!

Caleb corou novamente e um sorriso surgiu em sua face.

Amava quando a avó dizia lhe que se parecia em algo com o avô.

Bella então se virou para a primogênita e com um toque de malícia completou.

- não creio que pensa que irá sair comigo com esses trajes, certo? – ela deu um sorriso meio de lado – nada contra, porém creio que seu pai irá enfartar e seu marido ir para Azkaban.

Hermione riu também maliciosa.

- não, mãe, apenas ainda pretendia voltar ao meu quarto!

Bella riu.

- nem pense nisso, seu pai está na sala, esperando... – e virou para Pollux que estava muito sério. – e você tente compreender que ela é casada!

Pollux apenas deu de ombros.

Hermione então saiu desanimada e voltou para o quarto.

E por mais que tenha dito a Draco que seus pais estavam lá embaixo esperando, este fez questão de colocar em prática alguns de seus últimos pensamentos.

Quando o casal Malfoy desceu, encontrou todos sentados e tomando café da manhã, animados (quer dizer terminando de tomar o café da manhã).

Sirius e Pollux olharam meio torto para Draco, que apenas sorriu e se serviu de chocolate quente. E com a cara mais inocente do mundo (ao contrário da esposa que estava corada), se virou para a filha e perguntou de forma animada.

- foi você que explodiu o laboratório novamente?

Morgana falou para ele fingindo uma falsa contrariedade.

- quando foi que eu explodi um laboratório de poções?

Draco então ergueu uma sombrancelha de forma irônica, como quem diz: Você quer um número por alto, certo? O que fez Morgana sorrir sutilmente e acrescentar.

- desde que eu entrei para Hogwarts!

- ah, sim... – então ele se virou para Caleb – então foste tu, o que estava fazendo usando prata hein?

Caleb corou furiosamente.

- como você sabe que eu estava usando prata?

Draco ergueu outra vez a sombrancelha. Mas foi Vega que respondeu, ela tinha uma profunda adoração por Draco.

- Caleb, ele é um mestre em poções, é claro que ele tinha que saber isso!

A forma que Vega defendeu Draco fez com que todos começassem a rir, enquanto Draco puxava a cunhada e dava um beijo no rosto dela.

- isso mesmo, Vega! – Draco disse rindo, e Vega nem ao menos corou, apenas riu com a família.

۝**Dilema da varinha**۝

Meia hora depois, todos estavam em frente à lareira prontos para ir até ao caldeirão furado e de lá para o Beco Diagonal.

Draco foi com Caleb, enquanto Sirius ia com os dois filhos caçulas, Morgana fez questão de ir sozinha deixando então mãe e filha sozinhas.

Hermione ia dar um passo na direção da lareira, quando sentiu Bella tocar seu braço.

- agora que estamos sozinha, filha, qual o problema?

Hermione que passara a manhã inteira fugindo dos olhos da mãe, sentiu então um peso oprimir seu coração.

- ele não tem passado bem, mãe, há três dias atrás ficou ardendo em febre, e você viu o resultado do que...

- eu sei querida, mas você tem que acreditar nele...

- eu acredito, acredito completamente nele, apenas gostaria que tudo acabasse, que ele ficasse bem.

Bella abraçou a filha com força, dividia os temores dela, e também seu coração estava preocupado. Sua voz saiu baixa quase um sussurro.

- Draco disse a seu pai, que estava terminando uma poção que talvez possa minimizar os efeitos que ele sofre...

Hermione balançou a cabeça concordando.

- sim, está, e eu espero que dessa vez funcione, Draco está tão empenhado nisso.

Bella sorriu. E mãe e filha entraram nas chamas verdes da lareira juntas.

Bella sorriu ao ver a cena assim que saiu da lareira.

Remus Lupin abraçava Vega e falava animado.

- como você cresceu, nem dá mais para eu lhe carregar no colo.

Bella sentiu então um ímpeto mais forte do que tudo e falou irônica.

- quando você a viu há três dias atrás ela tinha exatamente o mesmo tamanho Lupin!

Remus então sorriu para ela.

- ah, é que às vezes eu penso que minha afilhada deveria ficar sempre uma linda criança, daria menos trabalho...

Vega riu.

- mas assim não teria graça alguma... – ela então se virou para madrinha que tentava arrumar a gravata de Draco.

- sinceramente Draco, não sei como Hermione deixa você sair sem arrumar isso. – Cissy Lupin, olhava sem paciência para o filho que apenas fingia não ouvi-la.

- mãe, ela me prefere sem gravata, você que faz questão...

O que era bem verdade, já que se os últimos doze anos haviam feito milagre para o casal Sirius e Bella Black, também haviam feito em Lupin, este agora andava com um terno perfeitamente talhado e os cabelos castanhos estavam cortados na altura do pescoço, um pouco mais grande do que normalmente e incrivelmente sedutor, o rosto agora realmente parecia refletir sua idade, e não como Sirius dissera no passado a loucura interior deste.

Hermione sorriu e foi até ao marido o tirando do alcance das mãos da tia e disse sorrindo.

- Tia, não adianta você arrumar, ele em menos de dois segundos desarruma, e o que os trás aqui hoje?

Remus deu de ombros e apenas se juntou a Sirius dizendo rindo: - sua tia e Lyra resolveram que não tinham nenhuma roupa para a festa de amanhã.

O que fez todos rirem, afinal se existia bruxas com roupas mais do que suficiente era a senhora e senhorita Lupin.

- e vocês? – perguntou Cissy enquanto dava um beijo em Caleb.

- estamos indo comprar a varinha de Caleb – respondeu Draco.

- ótimo vamos juntos! – E dizendo isso as famílias foram para o Beco Diagonal.

Morgana, Vega e Lyra, iam um pouco separadas dos demais, e faziam planos para os vestidos que usariam no dia seguinte. Caleb e Pollux discutiam em sussurros algo que Hermione quase pôde jurar que era algo ilegal, e os homens (leia-se Draco, Sirius e Remus) estavam conversando sobre algo ilegal enquanto as duas irmãs e Hermione iam atrás os observando, foi Cissy que rompeu silêncio entre elas.

- você irá comprar no Olivaras?

Hermione apenas concordou com a cabeça, triste.

Desde a morte de Olivaras que a loja de varinhas, estava nas mãos do herdeiro de Gregorovitch.

Bella bufou, não por considerar ruins as varinhas de Don Gregorovitch, apenas por achá-las, rudes e grossas demais, sem as sutilezas das de Olivaras.

- temos esperança que uma das feitas por Olivaras escolha Caleb assim como os meus Blacks. – Bella disse esperançosa.

Hermione riu.

Todos entraram na loja e se depararam com Rony, Lilá e os filhos gêmeos, estes com suas varinhas já em mãos orgulhosos.

Bella rapidamente e notou que a varinha de Harry Weasley era uma das antigas criações do Duende Olivaras ao contrário da varinha de Larissa, uma com influência clara do russo.

Apenas um comprimento polido de cabeça, foi o que Draco deu a Rony e Hermione sorriu e falou com um pouco de animação.

- quanto tempo, Rony.

Rony corou e abraçou a amiga com força, porém logo se afastou já que Lilá fez questão de fechar a cara fazendo com que Larissa a imitasse e Harry se sentisse mal pela atitude das duas. Vega e Morgana olharam com desprezo para Larissa, e apenas o fato de Hermione estar presente impediu que Morgana usasse a varinha que segurava com cuidado.

Draco olhou com evidente desprezo para Lilá, e nada falou.

Logo um bruxo de uns oitenta anos surgiu atrás dos balcões e sorriu.

- olá...

E foi apenas após uma longa hora e muitas explosões e nenhuma sintonia mágica, que Hermione saiu escoltando o filho muito entristecido para fora da loja, seguida pela família.

Morgana quase podia sentir o desapontamento de Caleb como uma dor física e até mesmo Vega e Lyra estavam entristecidas.

Todos foram para casa sem ânimo.

۝**Dilema da varinha**۝

O sol estava ligeiramente escondido, naquela tarde, Caleb estava sentado em um banco no jardim de inverno da imensa residência dos Weasley. Por todo o jardim podia se ouvir o barulho de música e risadas. Afinal era um grande dia aquele, o aniversario de Alamak Black Tonks Weasley, o caçula da família Weasley.

Alamak Black Tonks Weasley tinha quatro anos e era capaz de fazer todos sorrir, não era tão desastrado como a irmã mais velha, nem parecia que ia puxar ao irmão, mas todos diziam que ele era muito parecido com Gui.

Só que Caleb naquele dia não conseguia se juntar aos primos e brincar, o dia anterior não conseguia sair de sua mente, nenhuma varinha o escolhera, algumas nem sinal de funcionar com ele e aquilo doía terrivelmente, ele sentia o gosto do fracasso e apesar de ainda ser muito novo, era uma sensação estranha que às vezes o perturbava.

Morgana podia fazer magia espontaneamente desde que ele conseguia se lembrar, até mesmo Pollux e Vega, ou muitos dos primos mais novos também, e ele nunca conseguia se lembrar de fazer uma magia...

Caleb suspirou e se obrigou a sair e voltar para a festa, sabia que logo Draco ou sua mãe estariam atrás dele, para ver o que ele fazia e por nada naquele mundo ele queria deixar os pais mais tristes.

E foi ainda triste que ele andou de volta à festa sem notar que era observado, por todos os primos.

Morgana estava ao lado de Pandora, e sentia novamente seu coração pesado.

Elas também se voltaram na direção da festa e se depararam com uma cena que fez o coração de Morgana bater dolorosamente.

- ele não passa de um aborto, não viu que nem uma varinha funciona com ele, e você deveria calar a sua boca ao defendê-lo. – a voz de Larissa cortou o ar, atingindo os primos que a estavam ouvindo discutir com Vega. Eles que estavam também escondidos olhando Caleb, ficaram chocados com as palavras duras da prima, não tanto como Harry, que sentiu um grande bolo em sua garganta, mas deu um passo na direção da irmã de forma protetora o que se provou correto, já que Vega, estava com os olhos crispados de raiva e ia na direção de Larissa de forma violeta.

- calar-me? Quem és...

Mas a frase de Vega foi interrompida por um som forte de tapa.

Harry que estava entre Vega e Larissa, não percebeu a aproximação de Ginger e isso foi um erro, já que a ruiva, com o rosto incrivelmente vermelho, acabara de dar um grande e forte tapa em Larissa, forte o suficiente para fazê-la cambalear para trás. O que a impediu de cair no chão foi o movimento rápido de Jules Logbottom.

Mas isso apenas fez com que a fúria de Ginger aumentasse.

- como ousa nos envergonhar tanto? – a voz da garota estava fraca – aborto? Mesmo que _se_ – Ginger colocou ênfase no _se_ - Caleb não fosse capaz de fazer uma, uma mísera magia, ele ainda seria melhor que você, com a toda sua mania de se achar melhor do que os outros…

Ginger olhou em volta, ali com exceção do aniversariante e Caleb estavam presentes todos os primos, e mais os Jordan e os Zabinis. Todos haviam ido ver o que acontecia com Caleb, que estava triste, e agora olhavam de Larissa, que segurava o choro, para Harry que ainda se colocava entre a irmã e Vega, que não tirava os olhos desta, sua respiração descompassada, Pollux não em melhor estado que a irmã, foi para o lado dela.

Larissa então pareceu se recuperar e riu, uma risada parecida demais com a da mãe.

- todos vocês protegem ele, porque ele nasceu doente…

Mas o que Larissa pretendia dizer morreu na garganta dela, enquanto os olhos dela se arregalaram.

Foi necessário que Yan, corresse e segurasse com força Ginger para evitar que esta batesse na prima novamente.

- sua idiota – Ginger gritava, lágrimas toldando seus belos olhos azuis – me solta, Yan, não acredito que está defendendo essa garota.

Yan respirou fundo e a segurou com mais cuidado, porém com mais força, seu rosto impassivo, porém seus olhos estavam mais escuros, guardando uma raiva, descomunal.

- eu não estou defendendo-a, estou apenas evitando que você se suje batendo nessa garota, ela não merece isso.

Ginger bufou de raiva e olhou ao redor ao ver que uma grande confusão estava armada.

Samuel estava tendo dificuldade em segurar sua irmã Marjorie que estava se debatendo para alcançar e provavelmente repetir o tapa de Ginger, assim como Procion segurava Pollux e Yago com ajuda de Selene amparavam Morgana, cujos olhos estavam escuros de tanta raiva, Alhena, estava em transe ao lado de Charlie, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que a prima falara.

E foi este último que andou com calma até a prima, Harry o olhando assustado temendo que ele fizesse algo com Larissa.

- acho que você falou demais, Larissa, está tão cega pelas idéias estúpidas de sua mãe, que não compreende que vai ficar sozinha. É tão inteligente, porém suas ações desmentem essa inteligência, tem tanta vida dentro de si, mas se deixar levar por algo que nem realmente sentes, espero que este tapa da Ginger tenha doído, não tanto fisicamente, pois dores físicas passam, mas que você tenha entendido que se continuar assim, todos nós lhe viraremos as costas, olhe ao seu redor – Larissa fez o que o primo que ela mais admirava mandou fazer e viu o horror estampado em cada olhar que ela conhecia. – vê, suas primas, que cresceram com você, têm que ser seguradas para não lhe quebrar a cara, e sinceramente, seus primos só estão as segurando, porque como o Zabini bem disse não quer que elas se sujem com você!

Larissa sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos, ela no fundo estava arrependida das palavras dela, nem se lembrava do porque dissera aquilo, além de um desejo de ferir Vega, mas era orgulhosa demais para admitir que doera o tapa, em sua alma, assim como doía o olhar que todos lhe devotavam, em principal o do irmão, que apesar de estar à sua frente de forma protetora, nem sequer a olhava nos olhos.

Ginger ainda nos braços de Yan, olhava para Larissa com nojo.

- esqueça, Charlie, ela não entende, nunca vai entender, não percebe que todas as atitudes dela, são deploráveis, - Yan a soltou um pouco, porém manteve os braços em torno dela, pois Ginger tremia compulsivamente e estava pálida.

Larissa sentindo seu orgulho queimar reuniu toda a raiva que sentia e explodiu.

- eu não entendo? Todos vocês sãos uns lambe botas dos Black, como se eles fossem perfeitos, eles vivem tirando sarro de mim e do Harry, como se apenas o fato de termos os nossos pais nos façam inferiores a eles.

- isso é mentira. – A voz de Morgana, assustou Larissa.

E Yan respirou fundou tentando calcular se ele chegaria a tempo até a garota para evitar que ela fizesse algo, os olhos de Morgana estavam escuros, não mais do que os de Vega, porém perigosos. E desde que correra para segurar Ginger era em Morgana que seus olhos estavam presos atentos a qualquer movimento desta, para, se caso necessário, ele conseguir chegar até ela e a amparar.

- tiramos sarro de vocês por vocês mesmos, o fato de sua mãe ser uma inútil e de seu pai sentir apenas pena dela e se deixar dominar é uma coisa que não implica em vocês, tu, segues o caminho de sua mãe, como um cordeiro, e Harry – ela virou para o garoto, que estava calado – deve entender que se não se impôr, se ficar fazendo tudo para agradar a todos tentando compensar a péssima pessoa que sua irmã está se tornando, jamais será feliz. – Morgana se virou para Larissa novamente – eu tenho nojo de ti, tu humilhas o nome Weasley.

Charlie deu um passo até Morgana e ficou entre as duas.

- é verdade tudo o que ela disse, Larrisa, se você não percebeu, faz dois anos que você se comporta desse jeito com raiva de tudo e de todos, deveria parar de ouvir sua mãe, e a verdade dela, e voltar a ser a garota que eu conhecia, porque sinceramente chegará o dia que até mesmo o Harry irá dar as costas para você, e ficar sozinha vai ser muito difícil, pois se não notou somos aqui uma família, tendo ou não ligação sanguínea, e se você ousar ofender o Caleb, ou qualquer outra pessoa, eu farei questão de não deixar que segurem a Ginger.

Dizendo isso Charlie saiu levando Morgana, que tremia tanto quanto Ginger, que acabou sendo levada também por Yan, já que esta ainda estava incapacitada de andar tamanha a raiva que sentia.

Os primos menores seguiram Charlie sem pestanejar, deixando apenas os irmãos Brown Weasley.

Quer dizer eles e Vega, e foi esse o erro deles.

Já que Vega se aproveitou da distração de Morgana e pegou a varinha desta. E enfeitiçou a garota, seus lábios se mexeram rapidamente, porém nenhum barulho saiu, apenas um forte luz vermelha envolveu Larissa que momentos depois reapareceu em forma de um rato.

- agora sim, estou satisfeita. – Vega tinha um brilho no olhar que lembrava terrivelmente Bella – está em sua forma verdadeira, sua rata traidora.

Dizendo isso Vega se virou e deixou a garota transformada e em segundos depois estava ao lado do irmão que não conseguia parar de rir, acompanhado por Yago e Selene.

Os demais estavam divididos entre a risada e a preocupação e Harry olhava abismado para irmã.

- hei, não a deixem sair daqui, como vamos explicar isso para nossos avós? – Perguntou Procion, que apesar de ter uma expressão de quase riso, estava ficando preocupado, mas Vega, apenas saiu do local e deixou os demais lá.

Yan soltou Ginger que já estava começando a se recuperar e começando a rir e seguiu com Vega, assim como Morgana e os demais Zabinis.

Charlie suspirou e perguntou apesar de já saber a reposta se alguém sabia o contra feitiço.

Foi um fim de festa longo, até eles trazerem Laura para desfazer o feitiço.

۝**Dilema da varinha**۝

Morgana estava sentada no sofá, lendo pela enésima vez um livro de poções, enquanto Caleb estava deitado no sofá fitando o teto.

Morgana não perguntou a ele, mas ela tinha uma vaga sensação de que ele sabia o que havia acontecido entre os primos na festa do dia anterior. Ela desejava que ele falasse algo, porém temia tocar no assunto e magoá-lo ainda mais.

Foi quando em um mar de fuligem, Vivian surgiu na sala, acompanhada do marido e dos filhos. Morgana olhou curiosa para a Madrinha, que estava com um brilho intenso no olhar, e ela sabia que a madrinha estava aprontando algo.

E estava mesmo, Vivian sorriu para Caleb e para Morgana.

- Hermione está? – Caleb, levantou uma sombrancelha espantado, de um jeito que lembrava tanto Draco que Vivian riu.

- sim, minha mãe está na biblioteca.

E Vivian dirigiu-se rapidamente para lá seguida apenas por Blaise.

- o que aconteceu? – Caleb perguntou, não que as duas não se dessem bem, mas não era normal uma visitar a outra de manhã.

Selene sorriu, ela ia dizer algo, porém um barulho os assustou. Logo viram os Blacks surgirem na sala. Bella sorriu para os netos.

- bom dia, Vivian já chegou pelo visto - e deixando os filhos e o marido na sala sem entenderem nada seguiu em direção à biblioteca.

- sabe, se não for pedir demais, alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – Morgana perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que via o Pai também aparatar e seguir na direção da biblioteca sem dar um oi sequer.

Sirius deu de ombros e se jogou no sofá entre a filha mais nova e Selene.

- sinceramente, apenas segui minha esposa, que recebeu um pergaminho de Vivian.

E todos soltaram um ah... Sem entender nada.

Mas cinco minutos depois, viram os bruxos saírem da biblioteca, sorrindo.

- o que está acontecendo – disse Vega já impaciente, odiava não saber de tudo.

- nada, apenas Vivian, conseguiu que o feitor de varinhas italiano, Julian Prietto, concordasse em fazer uma varinha especialmente para Caleb.

A alegria no tom de voz da mãe, logo contagiou Caleb.

Mas foi o tom de surpresa de Sirius que o fez ficar radiante.

- eu pensei que Julian houvesse dito que não faria mais varinhas? Ele abriu uma exceção?

Vivian foi quem respondeu.

- não é que Julian não faça mais varinhas, ele apenas acha que a nobre e antiga arte deve ser usada apenas em casos especiais, vocês sabem que ele herdou a arte grega de confeccionar varinhas, e foi ele que fez tanto a varinha de Yan e Pandora como a de Morgana. E prometeu que também faria a de Selene e Yago.

Todos olharam para Morgana que sorriu para a madrinha, que lhe dera um mês antes de ir a Hogwarts a varinha que impressionara a todos por ser perfeita para ela.

- eu sempre quis saber como você conseguiu escolher uma varinha tão perfeita para Morgana...

Vivian riu da pergunta de Draco.

- Julian viu Morgana em segredo em um fim de semana que ela passou comigo, só não disse antes sobre o feitor da varinha dela, pois ele pediu sigilo, não queria que mais pessoas o procurassem, já que Olivaras faleceu, é claro que Caleb não encontraria uma varinha lá, a magia dele tem uma sintonia delicada, não bruta como a de Gregorovitch.

Draco sorriu.

- e sem contar que se Caleb puxou a Carlinhos, como eu acho que ele puxou, a varinha de Julian feita pela antiga tradição grega será perfeita para ele. – Vivian completou fazendo Bella sorrir maliciosamente.

- você conheceu Carlinhos?

- Há muitos anos atrás, é uma outra história – Vivian desconversou, e viu o olhar de Blaise recair sobre ela – que foi? Não posso ter uma história sem você?

Todos na sala riram.

Mas se assustaram, ao ver Morgana correr escada acima.

- Morgana! – Chamou Draco que trocou um olhar com Hermione.

Mas a bruxa apenas voltou minutos depois, segurando com força uma caixa.

Draco ficou um pouco pálido e Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito.

- eu não acredito que pude me esquecer dela, - Morgana tinha um grande sorriso no rosto ao olhar para Caleb, que a observava curioso. – apenas quando tia Vivian comentou acerca de uma varinha da tradição grega é que me lembrei, dela.

Morgana abriu a caixa e lá uma varinha incrivelmente parecida com a sua própria e da de Vivian apareceu, era de uma madeira escura, e brilhante como se fosse do mais puro ébano. Ela estendeu a Caleb, que sentiu um calor tomar seu corpo assim que segurou a varinha. E uma grande luz perolada o envolveu e com um gesto leve com a varinha esta o respondeu fazendo surgir pequenos dragões de prata no ar.

Draco e Hermione que estavam abraçados sorriam e podia se ver uma lágrima banhar o rosto de Draco.

Morgana também estava emocionada, não tanto quanto Vivian que olhava para Caleb e não somente via o garoto que ela vira crescer, mas sentia a presença da amiga.

- era a varinha de Moira... – ela sussurrou baixinho, e rapidamente percebeu os braços de Blaise lhe envolvendo, o que foi bom, pois duvidava que suas pernas conseguissem lhe sustentar – ébano, noz e corda de coração de Dragão, vinte e nove centímetros, extremamente flexível, uma varinha fantástica.

Caleb olhava de Morgana para Vivian que descrevia a varinha que agora estava em sua mão, espalhando um calor por seu corpo.

- eu não posso ficar, M&M, ela deveria ser sua. – Caleb disse rápido ao pensar na mãe de Morgana.

- Não, eu lhe dei! – Morgana disse com uma sincera alegria – e ela te escolheu, lembro-me que Vivian me fez experimentar ela, antes de me dar a minha, apesar de não ter me rejeitado e eu até ter conseguido fazer mágicas com ela, nem se compara no modo como ela foi perfeita a ti.

- é verdade – disse Draco, sua voz embargada de emoção – uma varinha escolhe o seu bruxo, e ela te escolheu, filho...

Caleb então correu e o abraçou. Ficaram um tempo assim juntos e depois ele foi até Morgana e deu um grande abraço nela a fazendo rir.

Foi quando um elfo surgiu anunciando, uma visita:

- senhor Julian Prietto.

Todos se entreolharam.

- o peça para entrar – Hermione falou rápida.

- bom ele vai ficar uma fera por ter vindo à toa – falou Sirius.

Mas Vivian sorriu.

- claro que não, - ela se virou e falou para os caçulas se preparem para serem apresentados a Julian.

Selene ficou radiante assim como Yago, logo se viraram para Vega e Pollux. E Vivian ao ver o motivo se virou para Bella.

- o que acha de dar uma varinha perfeita para Vega, assim ela não precisa mais pegar a de Morgana. - as duas amigas riram.

- hei, ela já dá trabalho sem varinha... – Sirius tentou dizer mas Bella escolheu ignorar o marido.

Julian, entrou na sala, acompanhado de um garoto reconhecido por Morgana, Yan e Pandora. Seus cabelos prateados, eram longos e lisos, caíam como uma moldura em seu rosto, e seus olhos eram de um tom inconfundível, ele recaiu o olhar nas pessoas presentes e com um gesto polido os cumprimentou.

Mas foi em Julian que todos ficaram com a atenção presa, seus cabelos eram de um tom de prata escuro, o que deixava até mesmo claro sua ligação com o garoto, e seu rosto era belo, como se irradiasse paz e tranqüilidade.

Ele cumprimentou primeiros os donos da casa, para depois ir direto a Vivian, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas disse com um toque de divertimento.

- creio, que vim fazer as varinhas de seus filhos um ano antes do previsto.

Vivian riu.

- eu acho que sim, a varinha que fizeste para Moira escolheu o Caleb.

Então Julian olhou para o garoto com uma grande curiosidade.

- eu me lembro de todas as varinhas que criei, o que não deve ser muita coisa, ao contrário de Olivaras não fiz tantas, mas as de Vivian, Moira e Thor foram minhas primeiras...

Caleb estava sorrindo.

Julian andou até ele e tocou seu rosto por um momento, bem no espaço entre seus olhos e fechou os olhos.

Quando os abriu um toque levemente dourado havia neles.

- eu não criaria uma diferente desta que lhe escolheu, talvez alguns centímetros maior, como a de teu pai, mas ela lhe servirá perfeitamente, meu caro, o que creio diga muito sobre você.

Caleb estava sentindo seu coração bater descompassado e milhares de pensamentos ferviam em sua mente.

Mas Julian já se afastava e ia na direção dos filhos de Vivian.

Ele pediu licença para falar com cada um deles a sós e Hermione cedeu sua biblioteca.

Estava ainda radiante de felicidade, ao ver que Caleb finalmente se encontrara, não era apenas uma varinha que o faria entender a si mesmo, mas Hermione viu pela primeira vez em anos, um brilho de confiança irradiar de Caleb.

Após passar cerca de meia hora com cada uma das crianças Zabinis, Julian pediu a Tristan que chamasse os jovens Blacks.

- Tristan, peça que venha a Vega primeiro, creio que ela dará mais trabalho...

Tristan saiu acompanhado de Selene, e foi até Sirius.

- meu pai, pediu que se for do desejo de vocês ele fará as varinhas dos seus filhos caçulas.

Bella que ia pedir exatamente isso sorriu.

- não tenha dúvidas, eu ia justamente pedir isso.

Sirius que ainda tinha dúvidas se era realmente bom entregar uma varinha tanto tempo antes aos filhos, viu que não haveria como demover a esposa sem uma briga dessa idéia, e viu contrariado Vega seguir Tristan.

Quase uma hora depois ela saiu da biblioteca pensativa e viu o irmão ir.

Vega então trocou um olhar com Selene que apenas balançou a cabeça parecendo compartilhar o pensamento da amiga.

Pollux não demorou tanto, e saiu rindo e animado.

E foi tão misteriosamente como chegaram que os dois Prietto, foram embora se despedindo de Vivian em particular.

Vivian voltou para a sala e disse para Bella.

- daqui a seis meses ele entregará as varinhas.

Sirius se espantou.

- tanto tempo?

Vivian apenas sorriu.

- ele disse que apenas daqui a seis meses, entregará, não que irá demorar tanto para fazer!

E todos riram, ao ver a cara decepção dos quatro bruxos.

Um dilema fora resolvido.

۝**Dilema da varinha**۝

**Quatro meses após.**

Era Natal e Caleb estava radiante, contando a todos sobre Hogwarts, Vega o abraçou com força.

- como está sendo? Maravilhoso? – ela estava tão animada que Caleb riu

- mas é claro que está, mal posso esperar para ver vocês lá o ano que vem.

Pollux concordou com a cabeça.

Então Yago chegou correndo.

- hei, Caleb, é verdade, que aquele garoto de cabelos prateados estuda em Hogwarts?

Caleb confirmou com a cabeça.

- ele está no terceiro ano.

- ele falou algo das nossas varinhas? – Selene perguntou curiosa.

Mas Caleb não conseguiu responder, pois assim que eles olharam para a porta da livraria Recanto das Letras que pertencia aos Zabinis, viram o próprio Tristan, sair acompanhado, de uma bruxa lindíssima de cabelos castanhos e mais três bruxos da idade deles. Uma era muito parecida com a bruxa que os acompanhava, seus cabelos castanhos, eram levemente encaracolados e tinha olhos verdes escuros, os outros dois bruxos eram completamente diferentes, um parecia um viking e o outro tinha olhos muito verdes e um cabelo muito preto, porém a pele era levemente dourada de sol, e seus cabelos negros tinham alguns reflexos avermelhados, logo se via que andava muito ao sol.

Eles pareceram reconhecer Yago e Selene e assim que Caleb se virou viu que era verdade já que estes estavam sorrindo.

Os quatro se aproximaram dos outros quatros bruxos.

Yago cumprimentou o loiro do grupo.

- olá Thor!

Thor riu.

- olá Yago! – ele se virou para Selene e deu um beijo rápido, no rosto dela, Pollux fechou a cara. – quanto tempo gata!

Selene riu e se virou para os amigos.

- este é Thor Greyback, já falei dele para vocês. Estes são Vega e Pollux Black e Caleb Weasley.

Só então os outros três se lembraram que os Zabinis eram uma das poucas famílias que aceitavam livremente os Greyback entre eles, até mesmo Draco, apesar de gostar de Fenrir na medida do possível raramente o via, e Bella por respeito a Sirius que não suportava o Lobisomem, apenas o visitava sozinha.

Fenrir havia feito um acordo, onde entregara segredos e Comensais em troca de uma anistia, que consistia em deixá-lo livre enquanto ele não se aproximasse demais dos bruxos, o que ele fazia desde o fim da Guerra.

Thor se virou para os amigos e rapidamente fez as apresentações que faltavam.

- meu irmão mais velho Loki, minha madrinha Stella Terã e os filhos dela, Tristan e Eloar.

Vega então surpreendendo a todos, disse animada.

- ótimo porque não vamos até à Florean Fortescue e tomamos um sorvete?

Tristan olhou para a neve, que quase cobria a rua inteira e olhou logo para a irmã que estava rindo.

- será ótimo. – Eloar respondeu e seguiu prontamente a idéia de Vega, que já ia na direção da sorveteria com Pollux.

Stella sorriu para o filho mais velho.

- os encontro dentro de meia hora certo?

Tristan suspirou e ao lado de Loki seguiu os outros que já estavam na sorveteria.

Do outro lado da rua saindo da livraria, Vivian estava ao lado de Bella e dos filhos mais velhos e assim que Morgana, Pandora e Yan, foram na direção da sorveteria e ficaram juntos com os demais, ela falou de forma estranha se virando para a amiga.

- nós tentamos não incentivar, mas eles escolheram por si mesmo as amizades.

Bella concordou com Vivian e entrou de novo na livraria.

As duas entraram no escritório da Livraria e viram Hermione olhando atentamente o catálogo da livraria recém aberta, enquanto Blaise e Draco jogavam xadrez bruxo e Sirius olhava o movimento da rua pela janela.

- aqueles não são os filhos do Greyback, com meus filhos? – havia um tom de censura em sua voz.

Bella suspirou.

- sim, eles mesmos, e antes que reclame não vejo nada demais em vê-los juntos, Sirius, há anos que Fenrir está se comportando perfeitamente e os filhos dele, não devem sofrer por erros do pai, certo.

Sirius bufou, já estava cansado de discutir com a esposa, por causa dela defender certos ex-comensais.

- não falarei nada contra as crianças. – ele disse por fim arrancando um sorriso e um beijo da esposa.

O gesto de paixão do casal Black encobriu uma troca de olhar de outro casal presente, carregado de significados.

۝**Dilema da varinha**۝

Uma hora depois quando os novos colegas já haviam ido embora, Ginger e Charlie se sentaram ao lado de Caleb e Vega.

- hei, é... – Ginger olhou para Charlie que sorriu a encorajando – é o seguinte a Larissa está muito arrependida do que falou na festa aquele dia, e de como tem se comportado nos últimos tempos, ela quer pedir-te perdão Caleb, e a vocês também – Ginger olhou ao redor – e eu queria muito que vocês dessem pelo menos mais essa chance, a ela, porque o Harry está desolado, pois todos estão tratando mal a Larissa, e – ela trocou um olhar novamente com Charlie – e, além disso, apesar de ser horrível o que ela disse e sem fundamento, ela tem uma mãe que é um porre – Charlie olhou feio para a prima, que deu de ombros. – e todos merecem uma segunda chance, então o que me dizem? O Charlie, falou com os demais Weasley agora falta vocês darem uma chance a ela, eu sinceramente acho que ela pode ser alguém muito legal, se nós dermos essa chance. - Ginger falou tão rápido que ficou sem fôlego.

Então sorriu ao ver o sorriso de Caleb.

- é claro que eu perdôo a Larissa, e você sabe muito bem que eu amo ela e o Harry, posso não ser tão ligado a eles como aos que estão nesta mesa, mas ela tem meu sangue! – Havia um brilho tão sincero nos olhos de Caleb que Ginger o abraçou com força

- obrigada Red Black você é demais!

- Red Black? – Todos perguntaram juntos.

Ginger riu.

- é ele pode ser mais Black que Weasley, devido à casa dele, mas não tenha dúvida que ele é o Vermelho que dá a graça ao Preto!

Todos riram.

Então Vega disse de forma bem cerimoniosa.

- se a Larissa vier e se humilhar devidamente pedindo perdão, eu pensarei em perdoá-la.

Caleb e Charlie olharam para Vega sérios.

- o quê? Vocês esperavam abraços de minha parte assim tão fácil? Estou sendo generosa até demais, e só porque o Caleb já perdoou!

Ginger deu de ombros e riu.

- ok, só você já tentar me surpreende!

Umas horas depois de Ginger e Charlie terem ido falar com os primos uma envergonhada Larissa pediu desculpas a Caleb, e aos demais.

Mas nem por isso ganhou abraços ou algo do tipo de Vega, e evitou que essa jogasse algumas verdades na cara da garota, mas isso já era esperar demais.

E Morgana apenas deu as costas a Larissa não falando nada. Era pedir demais, que ela a perdoasse.

۝**Dilema da varinha**۝

**Mais dois meses depois.**

Vega entrou com cuidado no quarto dos pais e com um gesto testou sua nova varinha enchendo o quarto deles de pequenas estrelas cintilantes que ficaram flutuando, sobre eles.

Pollux estava rindo do trabalho e da concentração da irmã, mas não pôde deixar de admirar ela o fazer com tanta facilidade.

Quando horas depois o casal despertou, uma chuva de estrelas cintilantes os banhou.

Escrito com magia a seguinte frase:

_Corações Imortais..._

Sirius e Bella não conteram o sorriso de orgulho.

E a milhares de quilômetros de distancia, um coração entristecido despertava.

**Fim de O dilema da varinha © Vivis Drecco ® 10/2007.**

**Nota de beta:**

Bem eu vou começar a falar do final porque foi a parte que me fez arrepiar (e não foi de frio).

Primeiro pela escolha da personagem a introduzir aquilo que eu sei ser a continuação desta história maravilhosa, que eu em momento algum não me arrependo de ler…

Segundo porque a forma como o capítulo terminou me deixou muito curiosa… Eu sei que em Corações Imortais tu vais esclarecer as minhas dúvidas acerca desse coração que já havias mencionado em Secretus, mas eu não deixo de estar muito ansiosa por isso, até porque as personagens intervenientes nesta continuação são deveras interessantes e prometem… Prometem muito mesmo….

Terceiro, porque só o título da fic já me deixa ainda mais curiosa… Eu realmente estou curiosa sobre o que tu andas a tramar para estes joven, e não tão jovens, mas ainda assim charmosos, como o Sirius e a bela Bella, neste capítulo eu consegui imaginar a imponência e beleza dela…. Ok… eu rendo-me à beleza dela, embora seja uma excepção apenas para as tuas fics… XD.

Mas bem... Os protagonistas desta fic foram Caleb, que eu ADORO… eu já havia dito que adoro este ruivo… com sangue black… se disse volto a repetir…

Eu tenho a certeza que posso esperar coisas em grande deste jovem, e mais ainda ao saber que ele vai usar a varinha que pertencia a Moira Snape…isso promete….e a Morgana…ela é adorável…como tu conseguis-te alguém com tal equilíbrio? Ela é alguém que consegue ser forte e determinada como uma Malfoy, poderosa como uma Drecco e suave ao mesmo tempo. Especialmente para com Caleb…

Ela realmente consegue reunir as melhores características do sangue Black, Malfoy, Snape e Drecco…tb com esta ascendência não poderia ser melhor…

Ela e Caleb prometem ser muito poderosos..

E afinal que doença é essa que afecta este jovem?

Bem eu podia continuar aqui com perguntas e mais perguntas, mas se o fizer vou conseguir uma nota de beta com metade do tamanho do capítulo, que é bem grandinho para os teus parâmetros..

Bem, vamos a outros factos interessantes…

Gostei do Harry…teve um comportamento digno de um Weasley, um verdadeiro Weasley

Bem a irmã dele… Eu tive vontade de fazer pior que a Vega, eita black mais black que ninguém…. Gostei dela…. Alguém com quem se pode ter uma briga interessante… e a maneira como ela se comportou quando Larissa veio pedir perdão ao Caleb, foi muito boa…

E o Caleb é um fofo... Perdoar aquela mocreia… Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que essa Weasley ainda vai ser uma pedra no sapato de alguém…

E adoreis a Ginger…. Deus do céu… ela foi adorável…. ok…eu já me apaixonei por esta ruiva… aí está uma que só perde para Vega, porque Vega é uma Black….

Adorei o Yan, aí está o meu moreno… gostei dele… e da perspicácia dele… digna de um Zabbini e da sua mãe Vivian... Que também teve um papel muito relevante neste capítulo…

Gostei tb de Charlei (ele é filho de quem?) ele foi digno de um patriarca Weasley, digno do nome que tem…

Ah... Também gostei daquela parte em que o Sirius não sabia se era certo dar varinhas aos gémeos… foi realmente engraçado… eu ri-me bastante com a frase dele…

Bem acho que estes eram os factos mais interesantes que eu queria comentar, é claro sem falar no relacionamento Draco Mione, que é adorável….eu tb queria um Draco assim para mim…mas tudo bem desta vez a Mione pode ficar com ele…

Beijos e acho que é só…

Esta foi até agora a short minha favorita do Ciclo Secretus…(bem divertida e mostrou-nos muito das personagens, mais até que a selecção deles)

**Nota da Autora:**

Bom... depois de Dores Tangiveis... e de Certas conversas... eu escrevi está short, porém ela está em minha mente desde o fim de Secretus, aliais aqui nesta fic, está fatos decididos naquela epoca, a eras atras...(rsrsrs)...

Um pouco mais sobre Caleb, que sim tem uma mente formidável, e que eu deixei muito em misterio isso na certas conversas, um pouco sobre a familia Black Malfoy e muito sobre alguns Weasleys...

Como você puderam ver aqui também eu apresento um pouco mais, a vida do Clã Zabini e do Clã Black!!! os anos foram gentis para Bella e Sirius... Um pouco, bem pouco da Cissy e do Remus e da Lyra que em breve chegará na seleção... e só para deixa-los mais curiosos e contando os dias para C.I.

A todos que vão ler, meu muito obrigada vocês são demais e são a razão de eu ficar feliz com tanta frequencia...

A Mione03 que vai ler e deixar um grande coments...

a Mariana: por ser a minha beta fantastica!!!! e ter entrado nessa corrida pra postarmos rápido está short!!!

Porém esta short é dedicada a uma pessoa em Especial...

**Minha adora Lemmie-chan que completa primaveras amanhã... eu queria postar para ti amiga, CI, não deu desta vez, ams saiba que te adoro, que quero que você esteja muito, mas muito feliz hoje e que vou fazer um bolo de chocolate, com nozes e morango e chantily e comer em sua homenagem... TE ADORO, TE AMO, E VOCÊ É MINHA AMIGA AMADA!!!!**


End file.
